


Three.

by stardustpoison



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: F/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 19:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustpoison/pseuds/stardustpoison
Summary: Soulmate AU: You can't see the color of your soulmates eyes until you meet them.





	Three.

I had gotten okay with being unable to see the color 'blue', actually, I was beginning to believe it wasn't even real. "Ugh, just trust me. It's real and it's beautiful! The sky is blue, that bird over there is blue, the twitter icon is blue, my sweater is-" I cut her off, "Grey." Amelia rolled her eyes. She had spent twenty-seven minutes rambling on about the color and she had spent 3 years rambling about how pretty green was since she met Erika. Usually, I didn't mind, I'd get jealous but I would let her talk, but today and for the past month, I couldn't do it. It had been 27 long years and I had been looking for about (give or take) 24 of those, everyone around me had found their lovers and it felt like I was the only one alone. In my mind, I was broken. Perhaps, my soulmate had died before I knew them or they never existed in the first place. Maybe, whatever sort of God had been out there had decided to be cruel when they were creating me and decided that they would never give me a soulmate, no matter how much I prayed for one. Amelia frowned, wrapping her fingers around her plastic cup. I glanced around the cafe, before standing to get another drink, "Hey, I'm gonna get another drink, do you-" she shook her head, so I grabbed my wallet and walked to the front of the small shop, hoping Amelia would drop the subject.  
  
She did until we left. "Please, don't give up. You have to have a soulmate." I shook my head, she was wrong. We both knew it, "Not true, theres-" She cut me off, similarly to how I had done earlier. "3 known cases in the entire world, but you aren't one of those three. You are too smart and pretty and funny for that. You have a soulmate, Y/N. You just gotta find them." I saw her frown, but she turned away and I decided not to mention it. The subject matter had made me uncomfortable and the thought of me giving up had made Amelia upset, I knew that much. I held my tongue, no matter how much I wanted to reply with a snarky comment. It's hard to find a soulmate when you don't have one. "Okay, I have an idea." I witheld my groan, making a signal for her to continue. "Come on." She drug me into a bar and sat me in a booth, quickly giving me the run-down of her idea before following it through, not waiting for my protesting groan. I'll go around the bar and send over ever guy that has blue eyes and you can decided if they are your soulmate. "I'm sorry, she's nuts." I said to the blonde acrossed from me at the booth, unable to see his eye color. He laughed and stood up, brushing himself off a bit before exiting the now closing bar. Amelia had come back over, apologizing profusely. "I thought it would work!" She cried. I shrugged my shoulders and stood up, ready to finally leave the bar.  
  
"Fuck." I hissed, rubbing my knee. 'Great going, dumb ass. It's 2:30 in the morning and you fall up the fucking steps.' I felt the tears slip my eyes, a perfect end to a horrible day. I stood up, silently crying as I fumbled with my keys to my apartment. "Y/N?" I sighed, hearing my roommates voice call from down the hall as I closed the door. "Yeah, it's me." I swallowed thickly, trying to hide my tears as I heard him shuffle down the hallway. "Are you alright?" I glanced at the floor as he stepped into the light, "I- Yeah, I just ha-had a rough day." I forced the words out as he stepped closer to me, my eyes still trained on the floor. I heard him walk back down the hallway and I made my way to my own room, allowing the tears to flow. I had given up. My soulmate wasn't coming, I was alone. 100% alone. I knew that and as I fell asleep, I felt all the hope drain from my mind.   
  
The sunlight poured in from my open curtains acrossed my eyes, brightening my room as I heard giggling come from the living room area. I sat up, rubbing sleep from my eyes. The giggling was getting louder as I heard my roommate shout at whomever was over. I stretched and looked in the mirror as I stood up. I shrugged, surprisingly, I looked good enough. I pushed open my bedroom door, walking into the livingroom. "Draw four, bitch!" Mark called, slamming a red draw four onto the stack of cards in front of him, the brunett acrossed from him groaned, picking up four cards as Mark placed down a red 6. "Oh, hey, Y/N." The other brunett beamed, glancing up at me over his cards. I smiled back, slightly, offering a wave as the man acrossed from him turned to see who Mark was speaking to. "Hi, come join us so Mark can get wreaked." The man said, turning back and placing a yellow 6. My smile spread as I rolled my eyes, walking over to the upside down small box on the floor. Grabbing a few cards off the top of the deck, awaiting Mark to place his cards. "That's Sean by the way, I don't think you two have met yet." he said, placing down a yellow 3. I placed my own card, turning face the man who had now been given a name. "Uh, Howdy." I met his eyes as the color dripped into them. My breath got caught in the back of my throat as the orange and grey poster behind him melted into an orange and blue one. "Oh." I whispered, glancing at my uno cards, watching them become dark blue. "What's happening, are you guys scheming?" Mark asked, suspicious of the long pause. Sean shook his head placing a card against the pile, watching in amazement as (e/c) faded into his own world similarly to the blue hues that morphed into mine. Sean and I decided not to mention the colors until after the game when Mark stood up to get something from his room. "So, you've got nice eyes." I smiled, "Yeah, right back at you." My brain was melting into mush as all my senses yelled at me for letting hope fade out. Thoughts were being thrown around, some telling me I should have lost hope sooner and other were focused on the details of the man in front of me. One crept in as I listened to Sean tell me about himself.  
  
..._you aren't one of those three_...  
  



End file.
